<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eggshells by sleepees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396948">eggshells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepees/pseuds/sleepees'>sleepees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepees/pseuds/sleepees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, holding your tongue as you are so often want to do. It's a wonder I know what your voice sounds like at all." </p><p>"Perhaps mine is a tactic you are want to try."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eggshells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero tol Scaeva had not seen the Warrior of Light since the events of the Crystal Tower. This is a fact that had given him only a moment's pause before waltzing directly into the Lotus Stand and demanding entrance. Nearly every powerful figurehead across the nation is staring at him with a mixture of shock, disgust, anger, or doubt, to name just a few of the volatile emotions directed towards his very presence, but the warrior only watches his display with what Nero decides <em>must</em> be amusement.</p><p>"But sentiment aside - have you a better solution? Or do you mean to send in you <em>vaunted hero</em> there, as you <em>always</em> do, and pray the world is not engulfed in flame?" Nero asks this question pointedly, and on asking allows himself, for the first time since beginning his tirade, to lock eyes with the Warrior of Light, whose expression is one of almost pure surprise, that fades into something resembling gratitude. This is not lost on the little white-haired elezen boy, who too catches the warrior's reaction and looks very plainly guilty about it. </p><p>The warrior refrains from speaking at all, however, until a question is posed to them directly, by <em>Cid</em> of all people.</p><p>"What say you? Do we take this villain at his word?" </p><p>Nero decides to let <em>villain</em> go, even coming from his most loathed rival, because he is just too interested in hearing what the warrior's response will be.</p><p>"No, but I'll keep an eye on him."</p><p>It's this short, sweet, simple little statement that Nero has plastered on the walls of his brain as they all hunker into rooms at The Roost until dawn breaks tomorrow, when they'll depart by airship to Carteneau. <em>But I'll keep an eye on him</em>. It had been said with all the warmth of an old friend. It was a tease, a jest, and perhaps even something close to a <em>flirt</em>. </p><p>It's this turn of phrase, coupled with the look the warrior had shot Nero, that has him knocking on their room late the evening.</p><p>The door opens in one easy movement, as if his presence was expected.</p><p>"Forgive me, oh Warrior of Light, if I may be overstep my boundaries-"</p><p>"When have boundaries stopped you before?"</p><p>It almost catches Nero off guard, if he weren't so quick-witted. "Never, of course. I have come into possession of this bottle of champagne, you see, and I would hate to leave it behind here in <em>Gridania</em> of all places, the godforsaken town, especially prior to such a <em>perilous</em> journey. And I simply cannot drink alone. Even worse, I would be loathe to share it with Cid. So I come to you, ah, instead. Besides, it's not every night one has the opportunity to drink with <em>the</em> Warrior of Light."</p><p>After a beat of absorbing Nero's sarcastic tone, the warrior offers one of their typically stoic nods and retreats into the room. Nero follows close behind, nearly correcting his steps so he seems less eager, but deciding he cares not for appearances. </p><p>"You know, I can't help but notice you're the <em>only</em> one amongst all these blasted holier-than-thou scions who never, well... never <em>walks on eggshells</em> around me."</p><p>The warrior smiles placidly, offering no response beyond a gesture for Nero to open the bottle. </p><p>"Ah, holding your tongue as you are so often want to do. It's a wonder I know what your voice sounds like at all," Nero huffs out as he finally manages to pop the cork off.</p><p>"Perhaps mine is a tactic you are want to try."</p><p>This time, Nero really is caught off guard, and for once he has to take more then a moment to conjure up a clever response. Nero is rarely left speechless, and even rarer left desperate to say something charming. Nearly everything Nero wants to come easy to him, comes easy, <em>except</em>, annoyingly, making the Warrior of Light laugh.</p><p>He'd wrangled one, perhaps two genuine laughs, since their first reunion at the Crystal Tower, and he has kept close count of how many smiles he has personally managed to crack, though he would never share the number with another soul. <em>Twenty-six</em>, currently. Someone like the Warrior of Light, who cuts quite the intimidating figure to most in Eorzea as far still, underneath all that legend, as Nero has deduced, managed to have a sense of humour. And one that Nero really<em> likes</em>, if he's being honest.</p><p>Nero enjoys catching all the shrugs, eye-rolls, and sideways glances the warrior has to dole out in spades while calmly accepting any and every burden shoved upon them. </p><p>"I will be candid with you," the warrior breaks the silence first, surprising Nero once more, as they push two glasses towards Nero who obliges by filling both. "The reason I do not, as you say, walk on eggshells around you, is because you do me the same courtesy."</p><p>"Ah," Nero sighs. "Heavy lies the crown, and all that?"</p><p>The warrior of light cracks a real smile at that. <em>Twenty-seven</em>. "They won't give me a crown."</p><p>Nero barks out a laugh, enjoying this peek behind the curtain more then he would have even thought possible. </p><p>"Thank you, for what you said at the Lotus Stand."</p><p>Nero is tempted to smugly ask, <em>which part?</em> but decides to refrain. He knows which part. Instead, he plucks the two glasses off the table and holds one out like an offering.  </p><p>"And," the warrior of light's fingers lace on top of Nero's as they take a step closer to him, gently lifting the glass from Nero. "Thank you for the drink."</p><p>"To stepping on eggshells," Nero says with a grin, noting the way the warrior holds eye contact with him, pausing when their lips touch the glass, and then downing their portion of wine all at once.</p><p>"Eggshells," they repeat, placing their glass down and clearing their throat quietly.</p><p>It happens quickly, the next sequence of events. Nero feels a strong grip on his lapel pulling him into a shockingly deep kiss. Really, having the Warrior of Light's tongue down his throat is, of course, something he'd <em>wanted</em> to happen tonight, but hardly one he <em>expected</em>. Nero can tell he's spilled champagne on himself but he can't bring himself to care as he distantly hears his glass clatters on the table, the sound wholly uninteresting to him at this exact moment. </p><p>The warrior pulls him down roughly onto the bed, arms wrapped around his neck, and Nero pulls back after landing, bracing himself on his forearms, framing the Warrior of Light's face.</p><p>"Don't start now."</p><p>"<em>Never</em>," Nero breathes, reading between the lines. "I just prefer to do things my way."</p><p>"Do you always get your way?"</p><p>"Not as often as you get yours."</p><p>The Warrior of Light rocks their hips up to grind against Nero, pouting but acquiescing nonetheless and allowing Nero to take control. As he intertwines their fingers and presses the single most powerful person in Eorzea into an inn mattress, Nero tol Scaeva thinks the Warrior of Light might just <em>need</em> this. </p><p>Though it may be simple wishful thinking, Nero decides to believe in this anyways, deadset on pleasing the warrior so thoroughly that they may deign to give him a second opportunity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>